


Rozdział 2: Jezioro (I)

by nihilisten



Series: Jezioro Strachu [3]
Category: KING Stephen - Works, Needful Things - Stephen King, The Sun Dog - Stephen King
Genre: Castle Rock, Gen, Horror, Thriller
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Norris jedzie nad Castle Lake w poszukiwaniu śladów po tajemniczym zniknięciu.





	1. 1

Jadąc swoim rozklekotanym garbusem po głównej drodze prowadzącej na obrzeża miasta, Norrisowi wreszcie udało się pozbierać myśli – przynajmniej trochę. Podczas prowadzenia samochodu zawsze najlepiej mu się myślało; tylko że obecna sytuacja nie przypominała niczego, z czym się do tej pory zetknął. Ani odrobinę.

Jeszcze raz zanalizował wydarzenia z dzisiejszego poranka. Najpierw przyjechał do roboty, poniekąd narzekając na poniedziałkową nudę. Potem w Biurze zjawiła się Natalie Baranski, przekonana, że jej drugą połówkę zjadły ryby. Aż w końcu Alan kazał mu jechać nad jezioro, by „się rozejrzał”.

Ostatni punkt programu zdecydowanie mu nie pasował.

Co mógł zrobić pojedynczy funkcjonariusz w obliczu możliwego utonięcia? Odpowiedź brzmiała: zupełnie nic, chyba że jezioro zaczęło nagle mieć pływy, w co Norris szczerze wątpił. Albo jeśli przyczyną zniknięcia Baranskiego była bójka, po której leży on teraz na brzegu albo w krzakach – ale to już przekraczało granice niedorzeczności.

Mimo to Norris znał Alana. Siebie zresztą też, więc wiedział, że czasami szeryf dawał mu różne bezsensowne zajęcia, żeby tylko jego uroczy zastępca nie przeszkadzał w pracy albo nie obrzygał dowodów. Jednak tym razem nie wydawało się, jakby Alan miał jakiś ukryty cel. Przeszukaniem jeziora mogła zająć się dopiero policja stanowa, a wzywanie jej bez uprzedniego sprawdzenia innych możliwości nie wchodziło w grę. Logiczne, że najpierw wysyła się kogoś na rozpoznanie terenu.

Niepomny tych wszystkich argumentów Norris nie sądził, że nawet ze swoim zamiłowaniem do wędkowania zdoła znaleźć coś ciekawego. Nawet jeśli – przypuśćmy – Baranski żyje i ma się dobrze na suchym lądzie, to w razie porwania, nalotu UFO czy jakiejkolwiek innej cholery nad jeziorem nie pozostałby nawet ślad jego obecności. Szczególnie jeśli facet wyparował umyślnie. W takim wypadku mogli go szukać choćby i rok, a on tymczasem leżałby sobie wentylem do góry gdzieś na pieprzonych Hawajach.

Z drugiej strony, Norris i tak rzadko miał wrażenie, że robi coś przydatnego. Spacerek nad jeziorem stanowił jeśli nie użyteczną, to przynajmniej miłą odmianę. Mógł sobie usiąść na brzegu, a obserwowanie spokojnej tafli wody na pewno dobrze by mu zrobiło.

No i może udałoby mu się wybadać warunki przed najbliższym wędkowaniem.

– Gówno – mruknął pod nosem, skręcając garbusem w stronę uliczki prowadzącej na Castle Lake.


	2. 2

Jezioro znajdowało się za miastem, niedaleko drogi wylotowej na Portland. Rozległe na jakieś sto hektarów, było częstym miejscem wypoczynku mieszkańców Castle Rock oraz polem do popisu dla domorosłych (w większości) lub naprawdę utalentowanych wędkarzy (rzadko). Pośrodku jeziora pyszniła się jak źrenica zielona plama pokryta krzakami i zdziczałymi drzewami, nazywana szumnie Castle Isle, a będąca w rzeczywistości zapomnianą przez los pozostałością po wzgórzu, jakie kiedyś się tu znajdowało. Samo Castle Lake leżało na uboczu, w pobliżu równie zaniedbanego lasu, przez który biegła zakurzona wiejska droga. Norris właśnie tam zaparkował garbusa.

Gdy tylko postawił stopy na ziemi, przeszyło go dziwne przeczucie. Nie podobało mu się to. Zawodowe nawyki nakazywały z nieufnością traktować irracjonalne przesłanki, lecz Norris pamiętał o George’u Bannermanie czy Thadzie Beaumoncie. Oni zapłacili za nieostrożność najwyższą cenę.

Oparł dłoń na kaburze służbowej broni i ostrożnie wykonał krok, a podejrzane doznanie dalej go nie opuszczało.

Niepokój jest najgorszym z możliwych uczuć. Atakuje znienacka, nie podając przyczyny; zżera serce od środka, otulając je misternie utkaną czarną zasłoną. Żadne inne uczucie nie sprawia, że człowiek jest tak niepewny, tak pozbawiony poczucia bezpieczeństwa. W przypadku strachu można wprawdzie bać się czegoś nieokreślonego, ale jego cel zawsze jest konkretny – ucieczka, walka, obrona przed czymś, co może zrobić krzywdę. Niepokój nie pozwala nawet na to.

Nagle Norris pożałował, że nie dostał rano biegunki i nie został w domu.

Ale było za późno na żale, miał zadanie do spełnienia. Postanowił skupić się na tej jednej myśli, żeby odciągnąć uwagę od oślizgłych macek oplatających mu umysł.

Powoli szedł wiejską drogą prowadzącą nad jezioro i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że idzie całkiem prosto, sprawiając wrażenie niemal zrelaksowanego – a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Nie zdejmując dłoni z kabury, minął spróchniały pień. Za nim droga skręcała, a las się przerzedzał, rozpościerając wczesnowiosenny krajobraz Castle Lake, odległego o jakieś sto metrów.

Nagle Norris zatrzymał się w pół kroku, wreszcie pojmując, co mogło przyczynić się do dziwnego ataku niepokoju, jakiego doznał przy wyjściu z samochodu.

Okolice jeziora były zupełnie ciche.

Nie była to zwyczajna cisza, jakiej szukają ludzie z miasta, wyjeżdżając na weekend. To była cisza absolutna. Ani ptak nie zakwilił, ani mucha nie zabrzęczała w trawie, nawet liście nie szeleściły. Norris odruchowo uniósł twarz, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że drzewa w ogóle nadal tu są, a potem wytężył wzrok w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek zwierzęcia lub insekta – bez skutku. Potem jego wzrok padł na czarną, nieruchomą taflę wody Castle Lake.

Przez kilka sekund stał tak, zaskoczony.

Jeszcze nie wiedział co, ale coś tu było mocno nie tak.


	3. 3

Zaczął iść.

Jezioro było ciche i spokojne, a jego nieruchoma toń wyglądała jak wycięta z czarno-białego zdjęcia i wklejona w rzeczywistość. Norris doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, ze puszczają mu nerwy i znacznie koloryzuje (cha cha, koloryzuje), ale po głębszym namyśle naprawdę nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek ta okolica wydawała mu się tak…

Nienaturalna.

To było odpowiednie słowo – nic tutaj nie zgadzało się z naturalnym porządkiem rzeczy. Brak zwierząt, głucha cisza i jeszcze ta dziwna woda w jeziorze; wszystko to składało się na jakąś groteskową całość, której Norris nie pojmował, ale którą gdzieś w głębi umysłu podświadomie akceptował, choć przeczyła zdrowemu rozsądkowi. Po prostu nie był w stanie zignorować jednego niezbywalnego faktu: kiedy patrzył na czarną wodę Castle Lake, cierpła mu skóra na karku, a dłonie niekontrolowanie pokrywały się potem.

Już wyobrażał sobie swoją rozmowę z Alanem, kiedy wróci do Biura:

„Znalazłeś coś?”

„Zupełnie nic, ale jezioro było naprawdę dziwne. Sądzę, że powinieneś wezwać policję stanową.”

„Dziwne? W jakim sensie?”

„Woda była czarna jak smoła. I nieruchoma, chociaż wiatr wcale nie był taki lekki. Ale przede wszystkim od patrzenia na nią srałem po gaciach.”

Norris parsknął. Niedorzeczność, mimo że tak czuł się naprawdę. Alan był równym gościem, który sam też niejedno dziwactwo widział na tym świecie, ale policja okręgowa nie składała się z samych Alanów. Musiał rzeczywiście coś tu znaleźć, jeśli chciał, żeby jego przeczucia zostały wzięte pod uwagę.

Powoli zbliżał się do brzegu. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem ciężar w piersi Norrisa robił się coraz bardziej dokuczliwy, lecz nie zatrzymywał się. Przełknął ślinę z głośnym trzaskiem, aż zabrzęczało mu w uszach. Był już tylko kilka metrów od powierzchni dziwnej, czarnej wody.

Pięć kroków… Cztery… Trzy…

Trzask.

Norris wydał z siebie niezidentyfikowany odgłos i z niezwykłą szybkością, o jaką siebie nie podejrzewał, obrócił się w kierunku nagłego dźwięku dochodzącego od strony lasu. Próbował do tego wyszarpnąć pistolet z kabury, lecz zahaczył palcem o pasek, przez co udało mu się to dopiero po chwili.

Oddychając ciężko, wytężał wzrok, próbując dojrzeć ewentualnego napastnika, który tak go zaskoczył. Ilekroć wydawało mu się, że dojrzał wśród drzew jakiś cień, unosił pistolet, ale potem okazywało się, że to tylko zniekształcony pień. Las był całkowicie opustoszały.

Po kilku chwilach Norris opuścił broń i z gorzkim śmiechem otarł spocone czoło.

– Co jest – sapnął. – Chyba trochę cię poniosło, kolego.

Schował pistolet na miejsce, lekko zawstydzony, że tak spanikował, ale głównie jednak mu ulżyło – w końcu nic na niego nie wyskoczyło ani Baranski nie nawiedził go zza grobu, przynajmniej na razie. Odwrócił się i już miał kontynuować marsz, kiedy jego wzrok padł na dziwny czarny kształt leżący kawałek dalej, blisko brzegu jeziora.

W głowie Norrisa zapaliła się lampka.

Dowód!

Prawie pobiegł w stronę przedmiotu, zapominając o tym, że jeszcze przed chwilą podskoczył z winy byle szelestu. Po drodze potknął się o jakiś kamień, ale przypływ adrenaliny pozwolił mu zachować równowagę i szczęśliwie dotrzeć do celu. Czy to normalne, że funkcjonariusz tak się ekscytuje na widok możliwej poszlaki? Norris doszedł do wniosku, że obecna sytuacja usprawiedliwiała wszystko.

Ukucnął przy czarnym kształcie i prawie krzyknął. Dobrze wiedział, co to jest.

Torba wędkarska.

Wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę i ostrożnie rozchylił klapę; właściwie sam nie wiedział, czego dokładnie się spodziewał, ale rozwagi nigdy za wiele. Ku swojemu rozczarowaniu w środku nie było jednak nic, co wyglądałoby niestosownie. Przynęty, haczyki, zapasowe żyłki – wszystko to stanowiło podstawowe wyposażenie każdego, nawet najgorszego wędkarza. Na nieszczęście torba była też najzupełniej zwyczajna i niczym się nie wyróżniała; właścicieli podobnych ekwipunków mogło być w Castle Rock i okolicach tysiące, zwłaszcza że zaczynał się sezon.

Ale Norris i tak wiedział, że torba należała do Thomasa Baranskiego i że facet upuścił ją chwilę przed swoim zniknięciem.

Pozostawało jedno pytanie: co dokładnie zdarzyło się tamtego dnia nad Castle Lake?

Norris uznał, że ma dość pracy detektywistycznej na dziś. Podniósł torbę i omiótł wzrokiem piasek, na jakim leżała, ale nie zauważył już nic godnego uwagi. I całe szczęście, bo podskórnie czuł, że dalsze grzebanie w tej sprawie może się dla niego bardzo źle skończyć. Jezioro nie chciało, by ludzie poznali jego tajemnice, więc Norris zamierzał usłuchać. Ani myślał mieszać się w jakieś podejrzane gierki. Ani myślał

(utonąć jak Baranski)

pakować się w kłopoty.

Zawiesił torbę na ramieniu, gotów wracać do garbusa, a resztę dnia spędzić na pisaniu bezużytecznego raportu. Tak było zawsze i tak było najlepiej. W ogóle cała ta wyprawa i „rozglądanie się” to jakaś pomyłka. O ile starczy mu odwagi, wyperswaduje to Alanowi.

Mimo to Norris poczuł coś w rodzaju radości. Jeśli pani Baranski zidentyfikuje tę torbę jako należącą do jej męża, policja z okręgu Castle będzie wreszcie miała jakieś podstawy do wszczęcia śledztwa. Śledztwo zaś oznaczało wyjaśnienie sprawy przez wysoko postawionych ludzi, z którymi on sam nie miał i nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego. Wolał pozostać w bezpiecznej odległości, a oni może uświadomią mieszkańcom miasteczka, że dzieje się tu coś dziwnego.

Obróciwszy się przez ramię, Norris ostatni raz spojrzał na czarną, bezdenną otchłań wody.

I bardzo dobrze, pomyślał. Bo ludzie zdecydowanie powinni się dowiedzieć, zanim będzie za późno.


End file.
